


now i've got you in my space (i won't let go of you)

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post Season 2, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: He thought about it, of course, he thought about how they had a tendency to abandon all thought when they found themselves alone, how their facadè crumbled above the frustrations they both tried to hide from the team.





	now i've got you in my space (i won't let go of you)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2.40am and I have a test tomorrow in the morning I should probably sleep now wow but first please enjoy this porn I made thank you

“I decided.”

Keith watched her from his place against the bed frame, duvet pulled to his lap while Allura sat at the end of the mattress with her rob remained untied, exposing the little red marks littering against her hip and the way it barely covered the curve of her breasts. “If we're going to do this,” she continued, her firm gaze lifting off the floor to meet his. “We might want to set some rules.”

He thought about it, of course, he thought about how they had a tendency to abandon all thought when they found themselves alone, how their facadè crumbled above the frustrations they both tried to hide from the team.

What were they going to say when they found out? Not nothing, that was for sure, because his team voiced out when they could and they weren't afraid to do it. But, it wouldn't be encouraging either; not when both of them were doing things they shouldn't at a time like this, not when tension was taut and on the verge of bursting in their faces if they didn't handle the situation well.

“Okay,” because yes, he agreed with this. He wasn't going to let this go out of hand than it already was when they needed him composed, to be the head of Voltron. “What do you have in mind?”

“Whatever we have here,” she gestured towards the space between them. “stays that way. There wouldn't be anything that should be regretted, and if there are, we stop this.”

Brutal as it sounded, he wasn't offended and he knew she was right. The stakes of their actions wouldn't be so high if they obediently follow this rule, because if the fundamentals of it so much wavered, then they were going to have a hard time later. “I can live with that,” he replied, nodding in thought. “Anything else?”

She raked her fingers through her mass of silver hair, the robe whispering against her skin as she held onto her own nape, as if looking for something to hold on. “They shouldn't know what we're doing at all cost,” she told him. “We'll have to be quiet about it even though they'll be upset if they do find out later.”

He didn't move his stare from her, and she only met it unwaveringly. “Given the type of situation all of us are in at the moment, they won't exactly be as forgiving the moment they do.”

“Finding Shiro and ending the Empire is top priority, yes,” she agreed, tugging onto the robe to cover herself properly. “And that our current arrangement is something that even both of us hadn't expected in the beginning, we have to make sure we would be careful,” she paused, letting out a sigh through her nose. “All I'm saying is that they deserve better.”

She didn't need to say it out loud, but the indulgence both of them swallowed was something they made themselves learn to ignore when they had to work through their roles, that having an affair when the universe needed their attention most couldn't have come at a better timing.

He needed to honour the role Shiro had entrusted him, but he also needed someone to confine to when the heaviness it carried threatened to pull him down.

“Yeah,” he rubbed the side of his face, the weariness from last night trickling in again. “They do.”

She stood up and made her way towards the bathroom. “We'll have to be at the bridge soon, Kolivan would want to have a discussion with all of us later to discuss our next plan.”

When the door slid close, Keith slumped against the bed.

 

* * *

 

He tried sparring with the gladiator in the beginning.

But the moment the droids began mounting in the middle of the clearing, he growled for the simulation to end, his bayard still tight in his grip while he sat heavily beside the hill of broken machines, the heel of his free hand digging into his eye as he heaved in deep breaths.

Breaking down wasn't an option, he didn't want to let the tears fall even if there was no one else to see. To him, it was a sign of defeat, but given his abnormal ways of handling pressured points, he knew that crying would at least make it slightly better than before even if his body denied him of it.

He could almost hear Shiro's fond chuckle breathing against his ear while the ghost of his touch clasped easily on his shoulder.

Springing to his feet, Keith was about to call for another gladiator when the doors opened under someone's command, and Allura came walking in with a tentative expression on her face, but determined at the same time.

“Spar with me,” she ordered, leaving no room for excuses as she made her way towards him with a staff in hand. It crossed his mind that she watched him from the beginning, but he shook it away when she whirled the weapon in her hand. He recognised it as an invitation. “I need it lifted off my shoulders as well.”

He agreed, and she finished her walk with a sprint while the butt of the staff was aimed to his chest.

It was different from fighting with a droid, where Allura's hits became hard to read than what was installed in the gladiator itself, changing her rhythm just when he was about to figure it out. Her unique advances were rather refreshing, and in the end, the way both of them were baring their teeth at the other was further proof how they actually enjoyed it.

Keith was so in tune with their fight he hadn't realised they were moving nearer to the side until his back was slammed against the wall, where Allura used both hands to press the length of the staff against his throat as they tried to catch their breath.

Her kaleidoscope eyes shone raw, exposing the same adrenaline that coursed through his veins as he stared into them with some quality of shock; because they weren't usually this daring, where their boundaries for each other was respected and thought of, especially when she found out about his heritage.

Clearly, that was starting to erode the moment her eyes flickered to his mouth, and then he was truly aware of the way she was pressed fully against him.

It took her little effort to lean forward to catch his lips with hers, and he was already inhaling the breath he was holding with the smell of sweat wafting around them.

She kissed like she fought, all teeth and tongue that the staff slowly fell away from his throat until he was given enough access to wrap his arms around her waist, bringing her closer while their weapons clattered to the ground.

They didn't wait for the showers, not when they were already tearing each others clothes off until they stood naked in the large room of the training deck, the cold air of the air conditioner grazing against his back as he tasted the sweat under her jaw.

They didn't fuck that day, but her breathy moans reached his ears as he dragged his tongue against her folds, feeling the way her nails latched onto his scalp while his fingers dug her legs open.

When they were done, she didn't say a word as she picked up her discarded clothes, and he watched her made her move towards the changing room from his place on the floor, his head tilted against the wall while she didn't bother to wear any of her clothes back on just yet.

The second time it happened was when she kissed him against the kitchen counter, the whole night of going through their stolen glory and bone crushing guilt finally crashed on them with a large wave of anger.

That time, she didn't waste anytime unbuckling his belt before going down to her knees, taking his dick into her mouth while Keith muffled his groans into the back of his hand.

It was the third time they were together that did she finally voiced out her concerns.

After that, he was the one who came looking for Allura, more so than she to him. His reason was because his room was nearer with the other paladins while hers was at the other side of the wing. He would quietly walk down the empty hallways the moment they turn in their beds, as it would be harder to bump into any one of them and face with their questions.

He didn't want to answer them, not when he was too pent up for his own good and far too jumpy to be interrogated at. If he got caught, their suspicions would sure rise, and he wasn't sure he would have the right mind to answer without snapping in their faces.

There were times when they were reckless.

A mission went wrong could set all of their senses on edge. Voltron already lost a paladin to begin with, and the thought of losing another was enough to make them all worried sick.

They were unfortunate to bump into a Galran fleet on their way to get extra parts for the castle in the current system they were in, and given the fact that they were still short of members to form Voltron, it took them some difficulty to take the warships down.

Lance almost got taken away if it wasn't for Hunk's quick thinking, where the Blue Paladin wasn't able to respond after suffering from most of the hits while the yellow lion and its paladin roared for their revenge, taking down the ships with brute force as they barged their way through.

Once all of them were safe inside the castle, Keith and Hunk helped Lance out of his lion before letting him heal inside the cryopod Coran had gotten ready for him, and the glass door hissed closed while all of them watched their teammate remain unconscious.

Keith stormed his way out of the room to cool off, dragging his hands through his hair as he made his way towards Red's hangar.

“Keith.”

He froze, back snapped straight as his hand dropped to the side, and the footsteps turned louder until Allura was standing beside him, brows furrowed with worry.

“He could've died,” he rasped, shaking his head in disbelief. “He could've died, and it'll be my fault.”

She held onto his arm as he breathed heavily through his nose, his bangs sticking to his forehead while he worked his jaw. “It's not your fault,” she murmured into the quiet hallways of the castle. “All of you were caught off guard, and while there might be a possibility of you avoiding their fire, it was still too much.”

He shook his head in denial. “I could've done _something-”_

“Look at me,” she said firmly, her hand now gripping onto his as he lifted his head to look into the fire that raged in her eyes. “You and your team were outnumbered, Keith. Despite being the pieces of the strongest weapon, they have the advantage of being more in numbers and firepower.” She squeezed his hand in encouragement. “Do not blame yourself for something you have no control over. You know this isn't the end, take this chance to fight back.”

Sometimes, he forgot the type of influence she had on him.

Sometimes, he forgot that she saw something in him like Shiro did, like all of his team did that he couldn't see for himself.

It helped, whatever he needed helped him through.

And when he leaned forward with a breath of gratitude pressed against her lips, he knew he had to try harder to make it work.

The guest room was the nearest, and they didn't waste anytime to get in with fumbled steps and desperate need flaring in their veins, kissing each other with the kind of heated ferocity they save for times like this. His fingers were familiar with the curve of her body as he reached for the back zipper, while her wandering hands were already peeling off the white shells of his armour before they fell onto the floor with a loud _thump_.

They fell into bed with less grace, and he trailed his kisses down the length of her neck while she stretched an arm above her head, reaching for the bedside cabinet.

Keith bit down onto the soft skin below her ear, causing her to stutter out a breath as she buried a hand in his hair. He smiled, and the little gesture didn't go unnoticed when she tightened her grip.

“Keith,” she breathed, tilting her head as he continued his nibbles below her jaw. “The drawer, get it open.”

“The guest rooms have them too?” He murmured against her ear, not breaking contact as he reached for the handle before pulling it open, blindly searching for it until his fingers bumped against the foil.

“You can never be too careful,” she chuckled, turning her head to nose against his forehead. “We could have parties later and the guests might use the rooms.”

He hummed thoughtfully, holding onto the condom in his hand while he was busy planting kisses onto her clavicle. “You sure this is about parties and not us?”

“Not everything is about you, Paladin.”

She gasped when he latched onto a nipple, sucking onto the nub until her back arched off the mattress that he was able to feel the way her body was shoved into his, a moan escaping past her lips.

Running his hands down her sides, he used his teeth to give one last tug of her nipple before his mouth followed suit, pressing his lips against her sternum while one of his hands began cupping in between her legs, swiftly slipping a finger in that caused her to buck her hips eagerly against his hand.

“Princess,” he said simply, another finger joined the other as he nuzzled into the space between her breasts. Allura groaned when he began slowly pumping his fingers out. “What if it is?”

The sudden force on his shoulders made him yelp, where the filthy squelch of his fingers escaping her folds could be heard as he was suddenly pushed to his back. Blinking upwards, he saw the way she smirked down at him. “Keith.”

She leaned down, hovering her lips over his. “You're absolutely have no regards in slowing down, are you?”

He laughed breathlessly when she reached down to wrap her fingers around his dick. “Since when do we slow down?”

A choked moan escaped when she swiped a thumb against the slit of the head, precum smeared around until some trailed down the length of his cock as she began kissing him full on the lips, teeth clinking with an arm braced beside his head to prevent her from falling down.

She plucked the foil from his hand. “Never did.”

Tearing the cover off, she rolled it down his cock, the tip of her fingers brushing against his balls before she dragged her nails up the length of it lightly, causing him to suck in a sharp breath.

She pushed herself off him until she was straightened up, never breaking eye contact as she guided him inside her with one smooth motion, and Keith tilted his head back against the way she clenched around him with a small keen escaping his lips.

And then, she started to lift herself up to the point that only the tip of his dick brushed against her entrance, before bottoming out again that made both of them groan.

She rode him with vigour, the sound of flesh slapping against each other accompanied the breaths that escaped past their lips, and there would surely be some bruises on her hips from the way he clutched onto them. “Fuck,” he swore softly. “Allura.”

He rolled his own hips up, and her legs tightened around him in reflex while a hitched breath hissed through her clenched teeth, before her mouth went slack with pleasure when he did it again.

Pushing himself up, he caught her open mouth with a heated kiss, tongue plunging through her lips while her arms wound around his neck, bringing them impossibly closer than they already were as she slanted her head to her desired angle.

Then, he felt the way she clenched down onto him, head tilted back as he pounded into her through her orgasm, before he came with a muffled shout against her neck.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily against each other as he began to nose his way up to plant a weak kiss onto the corner of her jaw, before she began pushing him down until both of them lay on the mattress. He pulled himself out of her, and the friction it caused made them groan.

After throwing the tied condom into the nearby trashcan, he collected her in his arms, letting her nuzzle into his collarbone while he planted another kiss onto her hairline, hand running up and down her back.

They didn't say a word for a while as they stayed still, before she lifted her head to look at him in the eye, gaze somber. “The black lion is waiting for you.”

He pursed his lips. “I know.”

“Then, you know what to do.” She told him bluntly, carefully studying him. “It's been three months, Keith. I know this might sound a bit too much to ask, but we need Voltron.” She stopped, softening her gaze. “You know that.”

He stared into her eyes, seeing the way the colour in them swirled with anticipation as she waited for him to answer. Then, he nodded slowly, tightening his grip around her as he brought her nearer to his body. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

The universe worked in ways that Keith wouldn't know.

And the incidents caused from it would either be in his favour or not at all. Some more distinctive than others.

“I can smell her on you.”

Keith froze, snapping his head up to where Kolivan stood next to him in front of the round table, the soft glow eliminating from the hologram of Zarkon's commander ship made the faint scars on the Galra's face more prominent than before. “The princess,” Kolivan continued in a low tone when Keith didn't answer. “You've taken her.”

Keith tried not to swallow thickly when he straightened his spine, suddenly aware of the way his teammates were at the other side of the table with Allura, discussing quietly among themselves. “The smell was supposed to come off after I've showered.”

Kolivan only gave Keith a peculiar look, as if he was an idiot. “It doesn't go away after a week,” he informed him. “You've mated,” Kolivan ignored the small flinch Keith made. “Your scent will be on her like hers will be on you, a statement and a warning to all that she is yours.”

“I thought the condom was supposed to prevent that.” Keith mused, focusing on the hologram with a clench of his jaw.

“You've touched her,” Kolivan pointed out. “The scent may not be as strong, but the message still went through.”

Being Galra made Keith knew about this, where the first time he found out was when he was nosing Allura against the bed early in the morning. Somehow, he was able to detect his own scent lingering on her skin, mingling with hers that caused him to be high with the delicious combination stuck in his brain, and they went for a quick round two before facing the day.

“She's not my mate,” he began lowly, glancing at the Leader. “We're fooling around, but we're not together.”

Kolivan only nodded. “Improve your masking, or it will become too obvious and the others will be able to detect it.” He looked over Keith. “Do the other paladins know?”

“They'll know when we tell them.” Keith shot him a look. “I appreciate if you keep this to yourself.”

“Of course.” Kolivan rumbled out, focusing on the hologram again.

 

* * *

 

It was a couple of days later when the alarms of the castle blared, and all of them raced towards the bridge to see the commotion in full paladin armour.

Coran was already there, frozen in front of the screen while the rest of them immediately went to his side. “Coran,” Allura called out, pulling the older Altean out of his daze with a hard flinch. “What's going on?”

He cleared his throat, gesturing towards what he had been staring at. “I think all of you need to see this.”

Keith saw the way the screen pulled out a feed of the hangar, where it took him a moment to see through the pods was another that was clearly different from the rest; the familiar dark colour of the Empire glared back at them, and he felt himself stiffen.

“An intruder,” he said grimly. “We'll have to take him out.”

“No, no!” Coran began tapping against the dashboard, zooming in onto the rogue ship. “Look carefully.”

Once the door of the ship came into view, Keith realised it was already open. Someone stumbled out with their hand pressing against the side, gritting their teeth together.

“Shiro.” Pidge whispered, and said man leaned against the side of the ship with his head tilted towards the ceiling, a broken chuckle escaped past his lips.

_“Hey, guys? Hope I didn't wake you up.”_

Allura jabbed a finger onto the holopad. “We're coming, Shiro,” she said, her voice firm. “Don't go anywhere.”

He snorted. _“Yeah, not going to do that anytime soon. Anyway, my soul finally got my body back, so I think I'll just stay here for a while to get used to it again.”_

“Bastard.” Keith muttered, and Lance shook his head in disbelief.

“Why does he keep making jokes when he's in pain?” Hunk complained slightly. “I mean, I know it's good to be optimistic but death jokes? Come on, man.”

_“Frankly, it's funny.”_

“Only to you, you sick person,” Lance jabbed back while Hunk flushed with embarrassment. “Hang in there, buddy, we're coming to get you.”

 _“Right,”_ Shiro breathed, and Keith looked at screen in worry just when they were about to leave. _“On a lighter note, I managed to make a wormhole before they decided to cut me in half again.”_

“ _Again?_ ” Pidge questioned in alarm as she stared at the screen in shock. “Shiro, what-”

“We're coming,” Allura said sternly, already making her way out. “Talk to us, Shiro. Don't sleep just yet.”

_“‘m tired, though.”_

“Don't sleep,” Keith snapped, struggling to keep his voice even. “We're on our way.”

Shiro gave a noncommittal hum. _“Black didn't push you out, Keith?”_

Keith swallowed dryly, going for a full-on run. “She's alright. Let me use your bayard, though.”

_“You're the Black Paladin, nothing to be sorry about.”_

“I'm the Red Paladin,” Keith corrected him as they turned around the corner. “ _You're_ the Black Paladin, Shiro. Remember that.”

 _“What kinda Black Paladin gets kicked out of his own lion?”_ Shiro slurred, and Keith was already beginning to see the large doors of the black lion's hangar ahead. _“No one.”_

“Hang in there, Shiro,” Hunk panted. “we're almost there.”

Shiro gave another hum. _“That's nice.”_

When the doors open, they raced their way towards Shiro with a shout, only to see him slumped against the floor with his eyes closed.

After putting him the cryopod, Keith stood in front of it with his arms crossed, lips thinned.

“He should be able to wake up in twelve vargas,” Allura informed them, analysing Shiro's statistics beside Coran. “His body is catching up with much needed rest, I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up much later.”

“I'm staying here until he does,” Keith said, not taking his eyes of Shiro. “If anyone wants to join me, feel free.”

He was back, Shiro was back and Keith wasn't going to let him out of his sight if he could help it.

It was hours later that Shiro was able to walk around again, where Hunk had given him some soup after numerous denials of offering him some solid food, and the whole time, Keith had been somewhere near them to keep an eye on Shiro.

The moment Hunk left the both of them alone, Shiro sighed, lifting his head from the bowl to give Keith a wry look. “I'm fine, Keith.”

Keith only stared back at him. “I'll believe it when you really are.”

“Believe me now when I say I really am feeling okay,” Shiro insisted, setting his spoon against the bowl. “The cryopod helped a lot, I don't even feel drowsy like most people do after waking up from a mini coma.”

“Don't,” Keith started sharply, before closing his eyes to calm himself down. “ _do_ that. Stop making jokes about your suffering.”

When he pried them open again, Shiro had stared into his bowl. “Sorry,” when he looked up towards Keith again, he gave another tired smile. “It's a coping mechanism, couldn't get rid of it even if I wanted to.”

Keith look back at him sadly. “I'm just glad you're here.”

 

* * *

 

Even when Shiro took his place as the Black Paladin again, Keith and Allura continued their quiet affair in the night, never really telling the others about what both of them shared every time something pressuring came up.

Keith had a feeling that they knew, or at least suspected of their activities every time both of them disappeared at the same time.

“Are we going to tell them?” He asked from where he used his elbow to prop himself up, while Allura was already getting ready for the day.

“We’re not in any sort of relationship,” she said from her place in front of her dresser, tying her hair into a bun. “I thought this type of things would rather be kept secret than announcing it to everybody.”

“They're our friends,” he reminded her. “They'd probably be offended if we don't.”

“We made a promise, Keith.” She looked at him through the mirror. “About not telling them.”

“I know. But, it's just a thought, you know?”

She turned away from the mirror to make her way towards her bed, sinking into the mattress beside him while he looked up to meet her eyes. And then, she leaned forward until they were at the same level, where the tip of her nose brushed against his while he stared at her with wide eyes. “Keith,” she began quietly. “Are you developing feelings for me?”

He licked his dry lips, staring into her eyes. “No.”

He could have sworn something flashed in them, too fleeting for him to catch on as she leaned back, giving him a half smile. “Then, it's better to not say anything.”

Because to proclaim is to admit something else that was tied with it, and that wasn't something both of them want.

“How long do you want to keep doing this?” He asked just when she was about to leave, out of pure curiosity if anything else.

He saw the way she stopped just in front of the doors, before looking at him over her shoulder. “Do you want to stop?”

He knew a deflection when he saw one, and that was avoiding the question all together.

No matter, two can play.

He pushed himself up until he sat on the bed, his hair no doubt a mess. “Do you?”

“If I was truly honest?” She turned around to face him fully, hands on her hips. “Not exactly.” She smiled when he raised an eyebrow. “Because having no strings attached is less complicated, and I like what we have.”

Made sense, at least. He nodded his agreement. “Yeah. I like what we have too.”

“Thank you.” Then, the doors slid open when she turned back towards it. “Get ready, we have a long day ahead of us.”

The universe worked in ways that Keith didn't know.

And the incidents caused from it would either be in his favour or not at all. Some more distinctive than others.

But, he worked his own ways, and that was enough.

More than enough.


End file.
